Kid Icarus II-ish
by swordmaster888
Summary: A year has past since Hades was defeated and a new threat is coming will pit and his friends be able to stop the new threat? there are no pairings in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own kid Icarus uprising**

"Sorry to keep you waiting, so Lady Palutena where are we going, Hades is dead and the Underworld army is still well in the underworld." Said Pit

"There is a major disturbance in that first town where you fought Twinbellos." Said Palutena

"What kind of disturbance?" asked Pit

"The kind of disturbance that destroys my plants."

"Viridi?" said Pit

"Yup, some person is not letting any plants around there. The result was everyone left because there were no crops, but we sensed one person is left there." Said Viridi

"Your almost there." Said Palutena

(Line break)

"Lady Palutena where is owwww" said Pit being shot.

"So you're the famous angel servant of the Goddess of light."

"Who are you?" asked Pit

"My name is Aron (air-en) and I have a bone to pick with you, Palutena, and Viridi but I'll finish them after I finish you!" said Aron

Aron has basically the same uniform as Pit but the color of it is dark blue and the thing that holds his tunic is black. He has dark hair like Dark Pit and is holding the darkness bow. His wings are grey.

"Whoa all right it's on!" said Pit

Pit is using the Palutena bow.

Aron shoots really fast with the Darkness bow but Pit is countering most of it but taking damage.

"**I have to say I did not expect another angel.**" Said Viridi

"**He is just as powerful as Pit, do you think you can get a hold of Pittoo.**" Said Palutena

"**I'll try hold on."** Said Viridi

"Come on stop dodging and shoot this is getting boring." Said Aron

"You want me to shoot fine MEGA LASER!" said Pit

"AHHHHHHHHH you when this time." Said Aron using his own power of flight, the color of it was black

"You're not getting away!"

"Pittoo!" said Pit

"Don't call me that!" said Dark Pit shooting an arrow at Pit with his Silver bow

"Hey whose side are you on!" said Pit

"Pit the Lightning chariot is in the arena." Said Palutena

"All right!" said Pit happily

(Line Break)

"Hey stay still!" said Dark Pit shooting at Aron but he was out of range

"Pittoo the power of flight is almost over!" said Viridi

"Wait since his feathers are glowing then that means Aron is using the power of flight as well." Said Palutena

"Correct but my power of flight last twice as long." Said Aron

"Phos, Lux lets shoot him down!" said Pit

"What AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Said Aron

"Let's go he landed right there." Said Dark Pit

(Line Break)

"Hey this is weird he isn't here." Said Pit

"Not even a skid mark." said Dark Pit

"**Well let's bring you back for now.**" Said Palutena


	2. Kid C2

**I do not own kid Icarus uprising**

**I play Light vs. Dark a lot so if you want either challenge or join me my friend code is 4914 2913 5314 but send me yours in the commentary as well**

"Okay before we go out again we should discuss about Aron to see if we can find his weakness." Said Pit

"Right so what did you find out about Aron when you fought him?" said Palutena

*knock knock*

"Pittoo can you get that?" asked Palutena

"No." said Dark Pit

"Uh-Oh." Said Pit going behind the couch

"What did you just say." Said Palutena holding her staff and looking mad like pissed off mad with glowing red eyes

"I said I'll go get the door!" said Dark Pit

"That's what I thought." said Palutena

"Okay you can stop knocking oh it's you." Said Dark Pit

"Yes it's me Viridi the goddess of nature." Said Viridi

"Hmmm." Said Dark Pit

"What?" asked Viridi?

"Did you make yourself taller?" asked Dark Pit

"Y-yes me being shorter than you angels was a laugh riot for Phosphora." Said Viridi

"Yeah sure Palutena is in the living room with Pit they're discussing what to do about Aron." Said Dark Pit

"Thanks, so what have you two found out?" asked Viridi

"Well so far all we know is a couple of things 1 Aron is obviously using an underworlder's power of flight because of its color. 2 When I shot down Aron his bow fell out of his hand but he took it so he probably doesn't have many weapons. 3 Aron is well trained because the amount of arrows he shot on a land battle was very high, and he could pull up at the last minute after it looked like we shot him down." Said Pit

"Interesting well about the power of flight the color was black so it couldn't have been Pandora her power of flight is purple." Said Viridi

"True and about his skills maybe we should keep Pit and Dark Pit together." Said Palutena

"We can handle ourselves Aron is about as tough as ten strong arms or 2 Phosphoras." Said Dark Pit

"Well I guess that's true." Said Viridi

"Hello, Palutena are you there?"

"Yes who is calling?" asked Palutena (they call using fortune teller crystal balls)

"It's Poseidon some angel has taken hold of the sea floor palace. I doubt this is Pit but I thought you would know." Said Poseidon

"Thank you we'll be there shortly." Said Palutena

"Well looks like we know our next destination." Said Viridi

**Again if you put my friend code in tell me yours and if we do play I will be Victorious but I also play Free for All**


	3. KID C3

**I do not own kid Icarus uprising**

**I play Light vs. Dark a lot so if you want either challenge or join me my friend code is 4914 2913 5314 but send me yours in the commentary as well**

"Okay Lady Palutena we are already at the ocean so is Poseidon going to open the sea again?" said Pit

"He was unavailable today so you and Pittoo are going to have to swim really fast." Said Palutena

"Wait what!?" said Dark Pit

"Here you go." Said Viridi

*blub blub blub blub*

"I… have… lost… a lot… of… respect… for … you… two." Said Pit

"!..."

"!..."

"Hey Pit-stain I think you just made two goddesses cry." Said Dark Pit with a smirk

"No I, well I don't know." Said Pit

"Oh right I was never in this palace so I have to rely on you to give me the direction." Said Dark Pit

"Well all I do is, follow the green arrow near my feet so let's go." Said Pit

"What green arrow?" asked Dark Pit?

"Oh right Palutena makes the arrow with her goddess powers so all we can do is just guess." Said Pit

"Well the only door in here is the one over there so let's go." Said Dark Pit

"Wait if I learned anything is that until we get to the top we should use the tirelessness power because of the thing in there. Oh right dibs on the _Cheroubot_." Said Pit

"Dang it okay let's go." Said Dark Pit

(Meanwhile)

"I can't believe he lost respect for Me." said Palutena

"The most faithful angel lost respect of a goddess that shouldn't be possible." Said Viridi

Line break or later what ever

"Okay we are almost in the room but I think I hear a T.V. on so let's activate invisibility and sneak up on him and you will shoot and then he will be open for me to shoot." Said Pit

"Got it." Said Dark Pit

"Okay Invisibility." Said Pit

"Weird I never used this power before, wait how I am supposed aim darn it. Hya." Said Dark Pit

Unfortunately he missed and hit the T.V. Aron had on his lap.

"My TV, oh hey you two how do you do that trick." Said Aron

"It's a power and we are here to defeat you." Said Pit

"Oh sorry but with my new discovery I can't fight you, but I have some friends to fight you." Said Aron

The 'friends' are 60 Reapers

"Oh no." said Pit

1 hour later

"Hey Pit-stain toss me a _Drink of the Gods_." Said Dark Pit

"Here so that was *glug glug* one heck of a battle." Said Pit

"Hey so how are we going to get back if the goddesses are bawling out right now because of you." Said Dark Pit

"Let's see if Poseidon well help us." Said Pit

*Later*

"Hey we're back and we have pizza." Said Pit

Truth they had 6 pizza boxes 2 for each Pit and two for the Goddesses. But the goddesses were on the floor saying the same things they were saying earlier

"Hey I know how to fix this." Said Dark Pit

"Really how?" asked Pit

"You can kiss them like sleeping beauties." Said Dark Pit

"Why would, you say that." Said Pit

"Come on they wouldn't mind especially if it's you." Said Dark Pit

"Wait what did he say." Said Viridi and Palutena

"Shut up or I swear." Said Pit

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't mind either." Said Dark Pit

"All right (Insert lion roar here)." Yelled Pit

"Wait no I didn't owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow owow ow." Said Dark Pit being punched so fast by Pit it looked like he was using _Brawler Claws_.

"Well that was unexpected for him to say that." Said Viridi

"Okay I think I broke enough bones." Said Pit

"I think my bone marrow hurts." Said Dark Pit

**Again if you put my friend code in tell me yours and if we do play I will be Victorious but I also play Free for All**


	4. Kid C4 Surprise

**I do not own kid Icarus uprising**

**I play Light vs. Dark a lot so if you want either challenge or join me my friend code is 4914 2913 5314 but send me yours in the commentary as well**

**I am looking forward to super smash bros. 4/ universe.**

"Okay Pit Pitt-Dark Pit I think we have found Aron but lord Dyntos needs help making a new Great Sacred Treasure so we thought at the rate this going we may need it so we thought we would fulfill his request first." Said Palutena

"He also said he was working on a new three great sacred treasure and something else so we thought this time you guys will go separate this time." Said Viridi

"Pit do you remember where you met Magnus for the first time?" Asked Palutena

"You mean at Dark Lord Gaol's castle?" said Pit

"Well yes you will be going there." Said Palutena

"Pittoo unfortunately I will have to guide you around the underworld." Said Viridi

"Well you can fly Pit to the castle I don't mind." Said Palutena

"I'm okay with that." Said Pit

"Hey maybe if I destroy enough underworld monsters I can get my Flight back." Said Dark Pit

"Okay we are about 2 minutes away from the castle and from what I have heard Gaol is human so this might get awkward if I spoke to you so just call for me when you need to leave." Said Viridi

"Okay Viridi hey I have a question." Said Pit

"What is it?" said Viridi

"Why are you always at the temple you have your own with your generals." Said Pit

"Well, OH look here's your stop." said Viridi

(Line Break)

"Hello. Anybody home?" said Pit

"I'm coming!"

"Huh wait that must be Gaol." Thought Pit

"Oh Magnus said you were coming."

"Hey are Gaol." Said Pit

"Indeed I am you and Magnus really did help me, although it hurt a lot when the suit broke. Oh where are my manners, come in." said Gaol

"Thank you. So where is that suit of armor." Said Pit

"It's where the Zodiac chamber is." Said Gaol

*Whaaaaaaaa*

"Is that a baby." Said Pit

(Later)

"So you and Magnus had a son named Tom." Said Pit

"Yeah and we plan to get Married in 2 months." Said Gaol

(She handed the baby to Pit)

"Well this little guy is pretty cute." Said Pit

"You can put him down to play he knows how to crawl. Oh, can you watch him I need to check on the clothes." Said Gaol

"Well you sure are cute." Said Pit and the baby pointed to a stuffed Bear dressed up to look like Magnus with his sword as well

"Oh you want that, hey it looks just like Magnus. Hey I have an Idea." Said Pit

The bear was the same size as the baby.

(Line Break)

"Hey Gaol look what I taught the baby." Said Pit

"Okay." Said Gaol

"Okay try really hard for mommy." Said Pit

The baby crawled to get the sword from the teddy bear, and then he stood up and swung it like Magnus then walked over to Gaol.

"Aw that was Adorable." Said Gaol

"Three, two one." Thought Pit

"Tom you just took your first steps." Said Gaol

"Well I have been here for an hour so I think I should go now. Bye." Said Pit

(Line Break)

"Okay Viridi I am ready to go." Said Pit

"Great Dark Pit just got back." Said Viridi

(At the temple)

"Hey guys you should have seen Magnus's Baby it was so cute and I taught it to walk and swing a sword like his dad." Said Pit

"Aw that sound Adorable." Said Palutena

"The baby was it had black hair and it was wearing a bear outfit." Said Viridi

As they were discussing about the baby Pit went with Dark Pit to the hot spring in Pit's room.

"Well as cute as the baby is, you should have seen me taking down all those monsters it was so awesome." Said Dark Pit

"Ah Hot springs are truly a gift from the Gods." Said Pit

"You said it Pit-stain." Said Dark Pit

(Line Break)

"Hey wake up. Hellooo."

"Huh?" said Pit

"Hellooo. Earth to Pits."

"Oh It's you." Said Dark Pit

"Yeah Viridi is here too." Said Phosphora

"Oh okay what do we need to do." Said Pit getting out of the hot spring wearing only his shorts, the same was fore Dark Pit

"Oh nothing we just thought you didn't make any noise so Palutena asked if we could check on you two." Said Viridi

"Hey are you two all right your faces are turning red." Said Pit

"Pit you don't understand these things like how they don't know you have a pet souflee." Said Dark Pit

"No I believe Palutena told them because no one even goes near my door." Said Pit


	5. Kid C My wish would be to fly by my self

**I do not own KID Icarus Uprising**

**This chapter should be for adventure if anything else.**

**And the last chapter has the name of this one the other one was surprise sorry **

"Wait, you have a pet." Said Phosphora

"Yeah it's in the closet." Said Pit

"Hey Pit-stain can you give the extra one black tunic in there." Said Dark Pit

"Okay Viridi close the door." Said Pit

"Okay why?" asked Viridi

"Phosphora move three steps to the left." Said Pit

"Okay like Viridi said why." Said Phosphora as Dark Pit put a cover over the hot spring

"Three." Said Pit

"Pit answer." Said Viridi

"Two." Said Pit

"Please tell us." Said Phosphora

"Let's just say that the thing is fast and you guys wouldn't want to battle Pit if you killed his pet." Whispered Dark Pit

"One!" said Pit as he said a souflee jumped out of his closet hit the wall then went for the door and failed then just went next to Pit.

"Oh that's why." Said Phosphora

"Here is your tunic and here is my last one." Said Pit

"Wait you forgot the under shirt." Said Dark Pit

"Oh right here." Said Pit

"Thanks Pit-stain." Said Dark Pit

"You're welcome Pittoo. Hey Viridi is there some where we have to go." Said Pit

"Not really." Said Viridi

"Wait I just remembered after I gave the armor to Dyntos he told me to come after a couple of hours and it has been 5 hours already! Pittoo he told me to bring you come on well take the Lightning Chariot." Said Pit running and dragging Pittoo

"Hey wait." Said Pittoo as everyone walked out and the souflee gust went back in the closet

(Line Break)

"Okay so why did Lord Dyntos tell you and not Palutena to meet up with him." said Viridi

"Well missy I'll tell you." Said Dyntos

"Good because those two won't." said Viridi

"Well after I saw Pit not flying straight to the doors in my three trials I studied his wings and it appears he got his wings prematurely so his wings won't grow so I made a lotion that will help his wings grow and I made another for his twin there." Said Dyntos

"That is so Awesome." Said Dark Pit

"But there is a catch you have to beat three bosses at the same time." Said Dyntos

"Aw man." Said Pit

(Line Break)

"Okay so who do we have to beat?" asked Dark Pit

"The three of us."

"Wait Palutena, Phosphora, and Magnus." Said Pit

Immediately Palutena shot using the three beams of light, Magnus ran towards Pit and Phosphora was battling with Dark Pit. Pit shot Magnus three times with his Shock Orbiters then used Mega Laser on Palutena. Palutena then showed the Ugly Palutena form and started to shoot randomly while Magnus got three hits on Pit. Dark Pit shot rapidly while Phosphora flew fast threw the air shooting every few seconds.

"All right Super speed." Said Pit

He ran into Magnus who was launched into the air and did a backwards charged shot to Palutena which hit and the remained shot that splits hit Magnus and defeated him. Dark Pit then he used his Dark Pit staff and shot Phosphora in the face which finished her.

"So Pit stain that, is the only thing left." Said Dark Pit

"Right Pittoo." Said Pit

They shot with charged shots and dodged the next shots from Palutena and then used their last Mega Lasers.

"Well done my little angel friends well here it is put it on all of your wings and in about 3 weeks you will be able to fly by your selves." Said Dyntos

"Thanks a lot." Said Pit

"Let's get back to the temple." Said Viridi as Phosphora flew to get the Lightning chariot.


	6. Kid C6

**I do not own KID Icarus Uprising**

**This chapter should be for adventure if anything else.**

"Pit, can you come to the temple when you're done eating?" Said Palutena

"Sure let me just finish this last waffle." Said Pit

(Later)

"Okay so what is it that I have to do." Said Pit walking into the room

"I think that we have seen Aron leave the underworld and head into space we don't know what that means but, instead of following him we want you to invade the underworld palace this time it's just you and me on this mission though." Said Palutena

"Right Pittoo took the lightning chariot somewhere." Thought Pit

"All set Pit?" said Palutena

"Yeah let's go." Said pit

(Later)

Pit was using the beam claws with a plus four speed like I use.

"So why am I in here?" asked Pit

"I thought that if we search in here we might find out what is he planning." Said Palutena

"Makes sense, so anything like drawings, journals, or recordings." Said Pit

"Yeah and try not to alarm any monsters." Said Palutena

"So act like they're all reapers." Said Pit

"In a way yes." Said Palutena

(Later)

"Okay the palace is the same except there are five rooms here not three." Said Pit

"Ha-ha."

"What was that?" said Palutena

"Did you really think I would leave my palace unguarded?"

"Wait Aron is that you?!" said Pit

"Yes it is me while I am away I left you a present there are no statues and each door leads to a boss in the last game if you're lucky you will beat all of them and open the hot spring in the middle so bye." Said Aron

"Well there goes our plan to sneak around Pit you should just go ahead Pittoo and Viridi were trying to tell me something while Aron was talking." Said Palutena

"Okay I will choose the one in the middle." Said Pit

(In Sky world)

"Okay Viridi what was it that you guys wanted to discuss?" said Palutena

"Phosphora hasn't shown up for the last couple of days we thought that she might be here sense she likes Pit." Said Viridi

"Do not."

"Oh you are here." Said Dark Pit

"Wait when did you get into here." Said Palutena

"I dropped off Phos and Lux while Pit was flying off." Said Phosphora

"Wait that takes at least five minutes it's been a hour what have you been doing here? Wait were you in Pit's room?" asked Dark Pit

"He does have a hot spring in his room." Said Phosphora

"Wait he does." Said Palutena

"He got it installed last month you gave him permission." Said Dark Pit

*Flash back*

"Lady Palutena Are you in here." Said Pit walking into her room (Knocking first)

"Ugh my head." Said Palutena

"Hey are you okay." Said Pit

"Yes I'm fine do you want me to sine that paper here." Said Palutena quickly signing then falling asleep

*End*

So that's what the paper was for." Said Palutena

"Wait have you seen Pit's room?" said Viridi

"No I thought that he was leaving it as it was." Said Palutena

"You should see it." Said Dark Pit

"Okay Viridi can you monitor Pit, so I know he said he has a souflee in there." Said Palutena


End file.
